1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and an image processing device.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an information processing device that includes a computing unit and a display unit. The computing unit computes a power consumption per a predetermined time during a power saving mode that reduces power consumption, on the basis of a count per type of an interrupt signal produced during the power saving mode, and a power consumption pre-estimated per type of the interrupt signal. The display unit displays a power consumption computed by the computing unit using generated or stored electric power.